A Marines Journey (A MAPA Sequel)
by M4a1andbarrets
Summary: Death can leave a mark on someone, especially if it's someone you care about. Princess Celestia only wants to mourn for her lover and Hero of Equestria, Miller Thompson, in private. But the devil is coming to Equestria, and it's looking for blood. Only the help of some very unlikely allies can she save herself and her kingdom.


Hey guys M4 here, and here is what all of you M.A.P.A fans have been begging for...A SEQUEL. FUCKING FINALLY RIGHT? Anyways I wanted to apologize for the long wait, my laptop was busted and my main focus was on passing the test to join the USMC. Which also reminds me...I DID! YA BOY PASSED IT, KILLED IT, FUCKED IT, ETC! (Not literally fucked it but you get the idea) I will be leaving boot camp around the middle of July so by then I would have to either probably give some people my fanfics to continue to write them or close my fanfiction account down...

I know sad but maybe I wont have to. All depends on the job I picked. Anyways without further a do, LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!

The everfree forest was particularly...calm today. Usually the forest was bustling with animals of all kinds playing around, prancing around, or hunting around. But today, nothing of that was happening. It was a rather peculiar calm but calm regardless.

"Mommy...I'm hungry." A voice said to her mother. Sarah picked up emily and placed her on a tree stump. Taking off her bag, she reached in, took an apple and gave it to her daughter. As she ate, Sarah reached into her bag and took out a P30 pistol. While Emily ate, she cleaned the gun and checked how many bullets she had in her mag before slamming the mag in and chambered the round in.

"Mommy when can we see daddy?" Sarah could only bite her lip in anguish. It's been over 2 years since they came to equestria and that question is the only question her baby girl has been asking for the longest.

In all honesty, she was thinking about Miller as well. Miller Thompson came into her life like a knight in Shining Armor from a fairytale book...literally.

In her early days, Sarah wasn't in the best living conditions. Her father abandoned her at an early age and her mother was a abusive prostitute who would bring at least 10 guys home every night. One of those guys forced himself onto sarah when she was only 6. What did her mother did? Nothing because that same man soon became her step father. Why you may ask? Money of course; after all, her mother was a prostitute.

She soon became depressed and started to cut herself on her legs so no one would notice and she would drink herself to her very limit every day. School wasn't better at all for Sarah. People would bully her due to the way she dressed, the way she talked, or her very presence at all was a neuisance to them. She would get jumped just for the petty rumors that the study body would spread amongst themselves.

But, she thought all of that would change once she reached High School. She fell in love with a young man by the name of Tyson Greyvon. At 1st, he was a pure gentleman. Always giving her gifts, getting her roses, etc. But soon, around sophomore year, things started to change. He become more aggressive with her, not just when it came to sex, in every other way. He started to call her names, and soon, he became horrible abusive to her. He once landed her in the hospital with several broken bones toward the end of sophomore year. She would have killed herself on prom night if it wasn't for Miller coming to her rescue.

Miller Thompson...her knight in shining armor...her lover...her husband.

When she 1st saw Miller Thompson, it was at a fight in the lunch room. Some of Tysons goonies were brothering an innocent girl at one of the lunch tables and Miller walked over and asked them to leave her alone. When they didn't comply...lets just say miller left them worse than when they came in. Afterwards, she became rather intrigued by him.

Miller Thompson became an enigma to her. He was a decent guy, very nice and caring, always had this sense of leadership wherever he walked. But, he remained a mystery to most of the campus. He had friends but even they didn't know much about his past. All they knew was that his parents, who were also in the military, moved around a lot and at a young age, he moved in with his Uncle. His Uncle was also an Ex MMA fighter and he taught him the very fundamentals of Martial Arts.

Whenever she saw him walking down the hallway, she would avoid him at all costs. She didn't know why or how come. She just...did.

She did the same when she slept with him in the hospital bed. She just did. But afterwards, she found out she was in love with him. Everything about him was, again, like a fairy tale. When he came back from Boot Camp, they spent his whole 10 day leave together before he had to go train at SOI (School Of Infantry). Afterwards, he continued to write to her, call her, text her, even facetime her.

When she wouldn't hear from him for a while, she would worry like it was no tomorrow. She even would pray at the church in her hometown, even though she isn't religious. But, when he came back, he proposed, they married and they had their kid Emily.

But, as in many fairy tales, they have a rather terrible ending. All she remembered was going on a family picnic before getting grabbed from behind and beheaded, along with her daughter.

She shuddered at the thought before cocking her pistol back, and putting it in her hip holster.

"Baby, lets go. Break time is over." Emily then got off the stump and grabbed her mothers hand before they began their trek through the forest. No words were exchanged between them for a while, which was normal because when they came to equestria, all they ever could think about was surviving in these woods.

For the past few years when they came to equestria, they had to survive in the forest because they couldn't find a way out of it. Sarah had to use some training Miller taught her from his time in the Marines in order to survive in the forest. She made a small hut for her and her daughter. As well as making make-shift weapons to hunt prey or kill anything that tried to kill them.

But, all that soon changed when they heard the mountain explode. They went to investigate and found a Marine corps Jacket on the ground with some blood on it. They saw a name on that jacket that was all too familiar with them.

Thompson.

Looking around, they also found some guns that weren't all destroyed and were still usable...once they got cleaned from all the dust and rust that was accumilated

With that, they packed up all the food and weapons they...well, that Sarah could carry and they made it their mission to find a way out of the forest.

Which leads us to today, when they began walking again to find a way out of this forest. They have been doing this for months and still haven't found a way out of it. But that isn't because they are stupid. It's because the monsters and devil-like creatures in the forest have forced them to stay or hide for days on end until they passed.

As well as sarah having to fight some of those monsters. All that can be said is this...never go against a mother with someone she has to protect at all costs.

As they continued going through the woods, it would seem celestia was on their side today. They finally found something they have been wanting to find for ages.

A trail.

With new found energy and a gleaming smile, she put Emily on her back and began to run on the path. She didn't stop to rest and she won't stop until she finds the one she loves.

Miller Thompson.

'I'm coming Miller. You can bet your life on it.' She thought as she kept running on that footpath, not knowing she may not like what she finds at the end of it.

**Authors note: Hey guys, M4 here. You wanted it and yes, it took almost 3 years to get it. (I'm sorry for that. This had to be put on hold because of many things happening in my life.) I recently graduated and my next stop will be Parris Island, Marine Corps Boot Camp. I will be posting a couple more chapter on this before I leave. I don't know how long I'll be planning on making this story. But, for now, lets see how it goes. I wish you guys the best and again, I apologize for the very long wait. M4 signing off.**


End file.
